The invention relates to an electronic editor for formulae for calculating the price of a service, designed to define said formula in a format which can be read directly by an electronic costing system, the electronic costing system being designed to establish the price of a service using information on the service consumed, contained in consumption variables and by means of said formula, said editor comprising an electronic calculator capable of defining the calculation formula and of storing it in the first means for storing information.